


A Mad Idea

by watching_listening



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watching_listening/pseuds/watching_listening





	A Mad Idea

Louis sat still in his car, his stereo playing a slow song about the woes of love. He rolled his eyes and bounced his leg as a look of utter discontent settled over his features. What was he even doing, anymore? Here he was parked outside a shopping complex, a brand new set of sneakers and T’s in his backseat, just waiting for something exciting to happen.

It was stupid, really. So incredibly stupid. He did this every once in a while when he got a little…on edge. It’d just been a bit of an off week for Louis. Work was going terribly by his usual standards (if one more snobby musician complained to him about the quality of the lighting over the stage he would probably send more than a few rude gestures his way), but mostly he’d just been bored.

So he’d taken his 4-years-single self and legged it to some shops on that cloudy Saturday morning. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. He just wanted something to happen; something to change his routine.

He’d already been to all the shops in the strip center by the time he found himself sulking in the parking lot. He’d walk in, look around a bit, find some clothing article to pretend to investigate, and then feel obligated to buy it because the cashier was eyeing him like he was about to stuff his trousers. 

As he repeatedly banged his fist on the center console of his car, Louis’ gaze wandered into the little Starbucks across the parking lot. Even from where he was he could see a couple holding hands by the window. Stupid couples. Always being all cute and obnoxious.

As the couple gathered their things and left the café, an idea formed in Louis’ mind. It was nuts, absolutely mental. But he was already shifting the car into drive and his mind was set.  
Louis parked his car in the closest available spot, slammed his door behind him, and thundered up to the door. You’re fucking mad, Tommo. But he didn’t care. He was sick of everything and if he didn’t do something crazy in the next thirty seconds he thought he might explode.

With both arms Louis pushed open the door to the Starbucks, a gust of air following him in. The door shut loudly behind him and he squared his shoulders.

“ARE THERE ANY GAYS IN HERE?”

Dozens of wide eyes focused on him in complete bewilderment, but Louis was so beyond caring he just stood there, quiet, waiting. For what? Lord fucking knows. But it was done, and already the adrenaline was leaving his system. What an idiot, what was he even thinking? This was quite possibly the dumbest–

Out of the corner of his eyes, Louis saw an unsure, slightly defensive hand rise slowly into the air.

He turned his head. A guy who looked to be in his early twenties with a full head of long, curly hair and a nearly see-through button down had his hand held just above his head. His eyebrows were scrunched, and if Louis was honest the guy looked about ready to fight him.

It was then that Louis realized he had not planned past that point. Ignoring the stares of the other people in the coffee shop, Louis walked over to the guy’s table, grabbed a chair, and sat down. Louis could feel the blush coloring his cheeks as the guy slowly lowered his hand, the other still holding the page in the book he’d been reading. Louis cautiously extended his own hand.

“Sorry about that…I’m Louis.”

The man did not move, only stared at Louis with confusion and unease coating his features.

“I just…” Louis stammered for words, his hand still extended outward. “Sorry, I just…I don’t know what that was. Just wanted company, I think. Sorry, mate.”

Louis withdrew his hand and scooted his chair away, but before he could stand the stranger before him extended his own hand across the table.

Louis met those eyes, green and bright and sharp, with disbelief, his mouth opening slightly. The man was smiling at him, crooked and charming though subtle and careful.

“I’m Harry. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Louis.”


End file.
